


How to Make a Family

by Captain_Lunar



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Parent Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Struggling single dad Blitzo, Young Loona AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Lunar/pseuds/Captain_Lunar
Summary: Blitzo adopted Loona when she was almost 18... But what if it was when she was almost 8?  What if he was still working at Loo Loo Land when he did? What changes come from these two wayward souls finding each other sooner? And what happens to others around them because of it?
Relationships: Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Octavia Goetia - Relationship, Stella Goetia/Stolas Goetia
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	1. Happy Adoption Day!

How to Make a Family

Helluva Boss and all related characters belong to Vivziepop

* * *

"YEAH WELL SCREW YOU TOO PAL!" Blitzo said as he wandered out of Loo Loo Land, flipping off his boss... God he hated his job. Twenty-one years old, a clown, and underpaid. If it wasn't for the extra cash he made doing drop offs for a few of the mobs around Imp City, he might have starved. Thankfully this outburst did not lead to his dismissal however, though he really wished it had. 

"Fuckin' slut bot hack..." Blitzo said as he slumped down next to his meager dwelling... His van. The dingy beat up old van wasn't the best sure, but it was a roof at least, and a comfortable enough bed if the seats were let back all the way. Thankfully he now had saved up enough to get an apartment, and it had only taken a few months, least after he paid off a few debts he had incurred. But all that was behind him, now he had a means to something better than his current living arrangement. However he soon heard a sound coming underneath said van, something that didn't quite line up with sounds vans usually made. Whimpering. Leaning down he looked and saw a ball of grey and white fluff. 

"Hey! This ain't a..." He began until the fluff seemingly sprouted eyes, red and white... Which looked at him in fear. 

"Don't let them take me back..." The fluff said, its voice sounding like a frightened little girl. Blitzo didn't think it was possible, but he felt his heart twinge a bit.

"Uh, okay... Look uh... Shit. Hey, you can come on out. Nobody around but us clowns." The imp said as the fluff crawled out, revealing a little hellhound girl in a dirty brown t-shirt and dark green shorts.

"I heard clowns are perverts." The girl said, matter-of-factly as Blitzo laughed a bit.

"Oh yeah, well Gacy gave us a bad name for sure, the asshole. His rates WERE to die for though." Blitzo said, as the pup laughed.

"You're funny Mister!" She said as Blitzo fought back a chuckle.

"Wish more kids with your taste went to Loo Loo Land." The imp said as the puppy yelped in excitement.

"You work at Loo Loo Land?! Awesome!" She said as Blitzo had to stifle back a laugh as he happened to spy out of the corner of his eye, a pair of demons walking up in suits, and looking around. Thinking quickly of what the girl had said, he quickly opened his door and put her inside the van, before the two demons noticed. They soon walked up as Blitzo got inside himself.

"Hey clown, you see a hellhound around? Grey and white? 'Bout 8 years old?" One of the pair asked as Blitzo put on his best offended face. 

"OH YEAH! CLOWN WITH A VAN AND YOU'RE ASKIN' ABOUT MISSING KIDS! FUCK YOU YOU ANTI-CLOWNITE!" Blitzo ranted as he drove off full speed. 

"Okay coast is clear kid." The clown said as the pup crawled up onto the seat and looked to her grease paint clad savior. 

"Thanks Mister... They'd take me back to the pound." The hellpuppy said as Blitzo looked at her as he pulled into a secluded parking spot under a bridge.

"Pound? Don't you mean foster home? Or hell orphanage?" Blitzo asked as she shook her head.

"Hellhounds go to pounds, that's the rhyme. All the other kids make fun of me... I'm the only hellhound there and the people who run it... don't like me." She said as Blitzo felt an anger stir in him that he usually only felt towards bitchy exes or the robot. 

"What's your name kid?" Blitzo asked as he felt his anger increasing by the second, but did a good job of hiding it from the girl. 

"Loona." She said as she noticed the almost vice-like grip he had on the steering wheel. 

"My name's Blitz." He said, using the pronunciation he's been DYING to get off the ground forever. Looking at the clearly malnourished, and still shaken girl... Well...  While he was never much for long term thinking... He did the only thing he knew in his heart of hearts to be the right thing to do. Spinning the van around he drove down the streets, to the surprise of his passenger. Looking for the demons who had asked him about Loona. Spotting them, he drove up to them, to the dismay of the hellpup. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She asked frantically as he locked the doors to stop her from getting out.

"Hey, say I wanted to adopt the kid, how would I do that?" Blitzo asked, causing Loona's fear to subside... To be replaced with sheer confusion... A feeling most have when dealing with Blitzo.


	2. Settling In

How to Make a Family

Helluva Boss and all related characters belong to Vivziepop

* * *

A week, a shit ton of paper work, a few well placed threats here and there, and Blitzo was now the proud parent of a 8 year old Hellhound. Granted the main reason he was able to adopt was the more lax, if still full of red tape, adoption policies of hell, and the fact Loona herself was enough of a hellraiser that they were more than willing to clear off a few things to get her out. Loona however was still having trouble wrapping her head around it. She had only known this imp for about 8 days, and yet her she was, getting pampered. Well pampered to the best of Blitzo's limited income, but still. He had bought her a new set of clothes, which consisted of a black t-shirt with a bleeding moon design on the front, and black cargo shorts. And he actually let her pick where they ate at, which was always Hella Burger, though he did say they'd need to lay off that after the eight time since, well even for a junk foodie like him, burgers every day was pushing it. 

Still she had to wonder... Why all the nice treatment? He barely knew her and now all of a sudden he was her dad, even if she couldn't see herself calling him that anytime soon, if ever. 

"Why did you adopt me?" Loona asked as they sat in the parking lot of Hella Burger, biting the proverbial bullet as Blitzo took a bite out of his triple stacked burger, swallowing it just as quickly. 

"Wow, finally worked up the nerve for that one huh?" He asked as he looked down at her. Taking a deep breath he sighed out, as he looked dead ahead, at nothing in particular.

"Ya know how only sinners and higher level demons don't die? Unless ya know, angel shit is involved right?" Blitzo asked, hoping he wouldn't need to explain things too in depth for the girl, otherwise the subject would go on longer than he would've cared to let it.

"Yeah?" She said in a questioning tone, wondering where he was going with this. She felt a bit insulted, sure she was 8 but everyone knew that, how else was there orphanages and foster homes in Hell? 

"Good... My dad died when I was about your age. Now granted, he was a major asshole. Like King Fucktard of Shithead Land... But he was the only one who supported me and my sisters. But... After Mom died, the family circus didn't really feel like a family, well anything after that. Oh sure, we tried but well... And when he did, my oldest sister, Tilla... She had to work hard to provide for me and our sister Barbie... She worked so hard, and we still barely ate half the time. We were on the streets, and then we got snatched up and put into an orphanage, Tilla didn't have to go because she was 18, but... She fought tooth and nail to get us outta there... And she never did. Not for lack of trying, because fuck did she try... I just..." 

Blitzo looked down when he felt a hand on his leg, Loona looking up at him... It was only then did he notice he was crying a bit. Wiping the tears, he let out a deep sigh. He really hated remember that part of his life, even if it was fairly recent. It was over, just the future now, no reason to think about it.

"... I just hated to see you in that place, clearly not wanting to be, and hating being there like I did... This way we both get back at those assholes, right?" Blitzo said as Loona smiled.

"Right!" She yipped out, as Blitzo laughed. After finishing their meal, they hopped back in the van and headed down the streets of Imp City, to a place Blitzo was well acquainted with, but had hoped NOT to have to go back to so soon. Still, it did have his 

"Where are we going?" Loona asked as Blitzo swerved to miss a truck, making the young hellhound wince quite a bit.

"Just to the best place in all of Hell!" The imp said as they continued down the road. 

"Loo Loo Land?!" Loona asked excitedly as Blitzo forced down the abruptness of what his no would have been, dear LORD he hated that place. 

"Uh, no, the second best! It's a surprise!" Blitzo said as he drove. Stopping in front of an apartment building, they got out and headed up the stairs, Loona following Blitzo as he held her hand. Stopping at an apartment, Blitzo rang the doorbell, about 20 times in a row in under 5 seconds. 

"Comin'! Keep your shit together!" A female voice from the otherside of the door yelled, as the door opened to reveal...

"HOW'S THE BEST TWIN SISTER IN ALL OF HELL?!" Blitzo exclaimed as Loona saw, what indeed looked like a female version of Blitzo, minus the horns being curved a lot more. 

"Couldn't cut it on your own after all huh?" The lady Blitzo said as she noticed Loona a moment before Blitzo could respond.

"AW! WHO'S THIS CUTIE PATOOTIE?!" She exclaimed as Loona was hoisted up and sling around into a near bone breaking bear hug. 

"Loona, meet your Aunt Barbie!" Blitzo said as Barbie let go of the poor hellpuppy. 

"Aunt? You finally got someone knocked up?" His twin said as she let go to allow Loona to breath, still holding her though. 

"Ha ha. No dumbass, I adopted her!" Blitzo said as Barbie rolled her eyes. Though truth be told, given Blitzo's impulse control issues, things like this WERE always a possibility... Not a strong one, but possible nonetheless. 

"So lemme guess, you wanna cra-" Barbie began before Blitzo snatched Loona out of her arms and wandered into the apartment. 

"Crash here for a bit? Yeah sure! Thanks for offerin' sis!" The clownish imp said as he plopped Loona down next to him on the sofa and turned on the TV, changing it to his favorite show.

_"Are ya ready Kids?!"_

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" Blitzo said along with the intro, before looking back to Barbie.

"So glad ya didn't stop paying for the Human Channels after I left!" He said as Loona found herself enthralled with the yellow sponge man on TV.

**ON THE OTHERSIDE OF TOWN**

* * *

A white haired, freckled imp, put an empty box down on the floor. He stood in a spacious house in the suburbs of Imp City, the last house on the end of a cul-de-sac. The real estate agent said it was a bit of a fixer upper, but so far he hadn't seen much need for that. Sure some chipped paint, and old wood to be removed, but nothing too major that couldn't be knocked out in a day or two. 

"And done! Millie, we are officially moved in!" He said as another imp, with black hair and a white splotch on the back of her hair, walked in, a beauty mark under her right eye. 

"That's great Moxxie! But uh... The past week didn't count because... why?" She asked as he picked up the box from the floor, displaying it proudly as his tail swished happily.

"Because I finally unpacked the last box! NOW it's official! Newly wed and newly moved in!" He proclaimed as he moved closer to her, pulling her close as he tossed the box to the floor. 

"Oh Millie, this is gonna be so perfect! My music career, your self defense business, we'll be on our feet in no time, and this will be the stepping stone to fame and fortune!" Moxxie said as his wife squeezed him back. 

"Yeah! Aw Moxxie... We're really doin' it! On our own like adults! Who says ya shouldn't get married at 18?! FUCK'EM!" Millie said as Moxxie laughed. 

"There's my little ball of energy! Now let's-" Moxxie was cut off by the upstairs bathtub... Crashing through the floor.

"... It's fine... They said it was a fixer up-" He was cut off again, by the nearby window falling out of its frame.

"... Oh crumbs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my.... A dream home from hell... In hell... Yeah sounds about right. Expect more soon!


	3. Promises and Compromises

How to Make a Family

Helluva Boss and all related characters belong to Vivziepop

* * *

Blitzo tucked one passed out hellpuppy in on the guest bed, as he was willing to sleep out on the couch. However before head could meet sofa, Barbie stopped him by grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him to the farthest side of the apartment, lest Loona be woken. 

"You need to tell me you have a plan Blitz." Barbie said as her brother just rolled his eyes. 

"Oh I see, you think I can't handle being a dad is that it?" Blitzo said as Barbie's glare made him realize now may not be the time for levity. 

"Look I wasn't about to have her go through what we went through alright?!" Blitzo said as Barbie sighed in acknowledgement. 

"I understand that but... You barely make enough to support yourself, now you've got another mouth to feed... And I'm sorry, I can't be your back up plan." Barbie said as Blitzo now looked angry. 

"Oh because of your big music career just taking off like a fucking rocket? Yeah real nice mansion here sis!" He quietly ranted, not wanting to risk waking up Loona, as he motioned around to the apartment in general. 

"Low blow Blitzo!" Barbie all but hissed out, her pronunciation of his name being done just to irritate him further.  
  
"I knew I should've gone to Tilla, she'd have understood. It's a long ass drive, but it would've been better than here!" Blitzo said as he was about to go grab Loona and head out, but was yanked by his tail backwards, as Barbie glared at him with enough vitriol to make Lucifer himself wince. 

"When are you going to learn you can't just do whatever the fuck you want, consequences be damned?" Barbie said in a low growl, Blitzo was about to say something in response, but a sudden step forward from his twin caused him to reconsider. 

"You make barely enough to get by... You somehow adopt a kid which I can only guess happened because they were either too full up, didn't want her, or she's too much trouble, or some combination of the three... And you do this, DESPITE the fact you're barely into your twenties. My music career isn't taking off? Well how the fuck is that comedy career of yours?" Barbie said in a low growl as Blitzo just stared at her, but before a response could be given she just sighed.

"... I know you want to help her Blitz... I know you want to make sure she doesn't put up with the shit we did... But you always do this, you always make a life altering decision without thinking anything through. Remember when we turned 18? I wanted to stay with Tilla, actually have a stable place to stay, but you decided you could make it on your own and we didn't see you for a fucking year, and had no idea if you were alive or dead... Tilla told me to let it go. That it was just you figuring things out... But we both know that's not it... You decided it would be easier for Tilla to help just one of us, and you removed yourself from the equation... Because somehow, after all this time, you still don't think anyone loves you." Barbie said, never once breaking eye contact with her brother. 

"That's a fucking lie! You know what Tilla did for us, or tried to, you think I-" Blitzo began but Barbie intervened with a hand over his mouth before his voice could get high enough to wake Loona. 

"You love easily Blitz... Heaven above, you might just love too much, Satan knows we should all have that problem... But you never stop to really think about that maybe, just maybe, people love you just as much." Barbie said as she took her hand off his mouth. Turning her back to him, she took a deep breath.

"You can stay here for a couple of months Blitzo, but in the mean time I need you to promise me, and I mean I want you to swear on Mom's grave... You are going to find a better job, because I can't support you both indefinitely." Barbie said as she felt Blitzo's arms wrap around her back, his tail curling around to make the hug a little tighter. 

"... I love you Barb... And thanks... Just... I... I knew this was going to be a bitch of a thing to do, but that kid in there... I've only known her a week and a day, and I can't imagine not being there for her... I promise I'll do right by her... Just... I need a little boost, that's all. Two months and I'll be out of your horns." Blitzo said as Barbie turned around in the hug, and returned it. 

"Okay... Two months." Barbie said as the door to the spare bedroom opened, as Loona walked out... Tears in her eyes. 

"I had a bad dream..." She said. At the orphanage she would always just end up crying herself back to sleep, but here, with her new family, she hoped...

"Aw come here Loony." Blitzo was on her in a second, holding her close and stroking her hair. Soon another pair of arms were around her too, she looked to see her new aunt smiling down at her.

"It's alright... We're right here." Barbie said as Loona began to cry a little harder, not of sadness or fear... But of pure happiness. Her new family didn't have much... But they were there, and for her... That's all that mattered.

**NEXT DAY, OTHERSIDE OF TOWN**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T COME OUT UNTIL FRIDAY?! MY ROOF IS LEAKING RIGHT NOW!" Moxxie yelled into the phone as Millie walked past, a yellow rain poncho on, as she headed to put down another bucket. The roof was indeed leaking, with about 15 different long streams of water coming down all across the living room alone. Moxxie for his part was just holding an umbrella as he had been on the phone all morning with every repairman he could find, trying to get them to come out as soon as possible. 

"WELL SAME TO YOU BUDDY!" Moxxie yelled as he hung the phone up, slamming it down on the counter angrily... The counter itself breaking on one side and going lopsided.

"DAMMIT ALL TO-" Moxxie began to rant, but instantly felt Millie pull him into a hug from behind. 

"Calm down, you're gonna have a panic attack!" She said as she rubbed his head, trying to calm him down. It helped, but only so much. 

"Look honey, maybe we might wanna consider something a bit more... Profitable than-" Millie began as Moxxie pulled himself free from the hug. 

"My music IS going to make it big! Everyone will come for miles around to hear me cover the greatest hits of the theater!" Moxxie said as Millie immediately tried to do damage control. 

"And they will, but what I'm sayin' is we need somethin' that's gonna give us the cash we need right now. Just a temp job or somethin', both of us, that way we can get the house fixed, then focus on our careers." Millie said, as Moxxie slowly nodded, knowing she was talking sense. 

"Yeah I guess we-" Moxxie was cut off by the gigantic torrent of water that just burst though the kitchen behind them. 

"Wanna go to the hotel down the street tonight? Because if I stay in this house any longer I'm going to say somethings that no one wants to hear." Moxxie said through gritted teeth as Millie nodded her head and went up stairs to get a spare change of clothes for both of them. Thankfully the wardrobe the house came with hadn't leaked yet at least... It was just floating down the staircase. 

"MOXXIE LOOK OUT!" Millie shouted as she barely avoided the wardrobe rushing down the stairs, as Moxxie ended up getting slammed by it and launched outside the house into the muddy yard outside, rain still pouring down heavily washing him mostly clean. 

"ARE YOU OKAY SWEETIE?!" Millie called as she ran outside. 

"... Temp jobs huh... Yeah... Sounds fun.... Take me to the hospital." Moxxie said as Millie loaded him into the car. 


	4. School Daze

How to Make a Family

Helluva Boss and all related characters belong to Vivziepop

* * *

"Why do I have to go to school?" Loona asked as Blitzo looked over at Barbie for an answer, as he was honestly wondering the same thing. Sighing, the female imp packed Loona's newly purchased backpack with a baggie that contained a sandwich and juice box.

"Because, Blitz needs to find a new job and he can't properly look for one if he has to keep an eye on you." Barbie said as Loona began to look worried.

"But he's a clown! Isn't that a good job?!" Loona exclaimed as Blitzo, begrudingly, had to explain things to her. 

"Well you see it's a good job if you're by yourself, but if you've got someone to take care of, like I take care of you, then you need a better job." Blitzo explained, hoping to Satan that would be the end of it.

"Oh, okay... But why do I need to go to school though?! The orphanage made me go I don't like it! All the stuff is too hard!" Loona said as she stomped a paw down huffily, crossing her arms. Barbie leaned down and handed her backpack to her.

"You need school so if what you want to do doesn't work out, you can do something else, isn't that right _Brother_ dear?" Barbie asked as Blitzo rolled his eyes. 

"Well yeah, but..." He began before a pointed tail covertly jabbed him in his side, making him flinch. 

"Right, you're Aunt's right!" Blitzo said as they got ready, and Blitzo headed out with Loona, both half heartedly waving to Barbie as the door shut. In the van Blitzo sighed as he noticed Loona's rather sour expression. Well a parenting moment was happening, so he thought it best to make it count...

"Ya know school is like jail right? Trust me, I've been to both. You do your time, you get out. Just don't watch the clock, it makes things worse." Blitzo said as Loona didn't meet his gaze at all as they pulled up to the school.

"Hey, I promise I'll be here to pick you up okay? And we'll go to Hella Burger after, sound good?" Blitzo said as Loona seemed to perk up at that. Looking up at him, he saw a small smile.

"There's the smile!" He said as he poked at her belly, making her laugh, her paws trying in vain to slap his hand away. 

"Nuh uh!" The hellpup laughed out as she opened the door, grabbing her backpack. 

"You promise you'll be here?" Loona asked, as Blitzo just nodded with a smile. And with that Loona took a deep breath and headed for the doors of the school. 

**ELSEWHERE**

* * *

To say Stolas was having a bad day would be an understatement. While it was true he had no engagements today, and was indeed trying to enjoy his time in his garden, the fact remained he had absolutely nothing going on... Which irked him quite a bit. It was this nagging feeling that refused to go away. As if he felt like he should be doing something more important, and yet the idea of what that could be was totally lost on him. 

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" An excitable voice called out as he turned and saw the light of his life running up from her playhouse . 

"What is it Via dear?" Stolas asked, smiling as the four year old leaped into his arms, her little face beaming up at him with so much love. To think, all those centuries married, and he missed Stella's fertile cycle all that time before finally hitting the proverbial jackpot. He'd never trade his time with his daughter for anything, and he hoped she would always know that.

"I found a shiny rock!" Octavia said as she held the smooth reflective stone up. Stolas nodded with a small smile on his face as he saw his daughter's face beaming face. Slowly the smile faded as he realized the absolute horrible truth... 

"SCHOOL!" He exclaimed as he rushed into the manor, Octavia giggling at the sudden movement believing it to be some sort of game. 

"Oh your mother will have my head for this one! You should've been there an hour ago!" The Goetic Prince said as he got his grimoire ready and opened a portal to Octavia's kindergarten. 

"Be good for your teachers and tell them that they'll be getting a good donation from me!" Stolas waved as Octavia excitedly ran in. 

"Bye bye Daddy! I love you!" She called as Stolas waved. 

"I love you-" Stolas began... as in his haste his portal closed... with the grimoire still in the manor on the other side... 

"... Too sweetheart." The owl demon lamely said as he sighed, feeling his pockets for two items he really hoped were there... Well at least one of the two he could deal with.

"No phone... No wallet... And the mansion is... Ten miles away... Lovely." As Stolas was about to begin his sure to be dreary walk home, a van stopped next to him. 

"Hey buddy, you need a ride?" Stolas looked and saw a rather lanky imp behind the wheel in a black suit and tie. 

"Oh, well-" Stolas began, as the imp waved his hand around. 

"Hey, don't worry I'm not gonna sell your organs or anything, just I really need to get to a job interview and if you're in here I can use the carpool lane." The imp said as Stolas had but one question.

"Are you going 10 miles that way?" Stolas asked as he pointed to the the direction of his mansion. The imp shrugged.

"Twenty miles, but eh sure I can drop ya off." He said as he leaned over and opened the door, the rather tall owl cramming himself inside the van. 

"Hope ya like metal." The imp said as Stolas was about to interject, but before he could Rob Zombie's Dragula began to blare, as the car drove off full speed as Stolas REALLY began to regret this decision right now as they barreled down the highway, barely missing other cars. While it was true as a noble of Hell he couldn't die unless angelic weaponry was involved... He still felt pain, and would probably be laid up for quite a while if they crashed... A predicament he was in no way fond of pondering. As the song ended and the news came on, the imp groaned and turned the radio off.

"Ugh, if I wanted to know the news I'd actually watch the news! Not that I do watch the news, since it's all just a scam to keep ratings up." The imp complained as Stolas gave him a look and was about to say something to that statement, but the imp changed topics rather swiftly.

"So what were ya doin' outside a kindergarten? Lemme tell ya pal, if you're a sinner and just got here, yeah we natural borns take the same kinda dim view on pedo fuckery as they do topside." The imp said as he almost swerved into another vehicle, making Stolas twitch just a bit. 

"I was dropping my daughter off, and I'm not a sinner, I'm-" Stolas began, but was cut off by the imp. 

"OH you're a dad too huh?! Yeah kids change your world don't they? Name's Blitz." The imp said as he held out his free hand for Stolas to shake. 

"A pleasure I'm sure, I'm Prince-" The owl demon began but ended up, once again, cut off by Blitzo. 

"Prince?! Didn't hear you died! What'd you do to end up here? I mean Under the Cherry Moon wasn't THAT bad a movie!" Blitzo said as Stolas was about to correct him, but saw his mansion coming up. 

"This is my stop!" Stolas all but yelled as he was looking for any chance to get out without any broken bones. 

"Oh work at a mansion! Hey, hold on!" Blitzo swung the car to the side of the road and pulled out a rather poorly made business card, with his name, the O crossed out on the end, and number. 

"If they're hirin' let me know! Need anything done I'm your man! No job too little or too small!" Blitzo said as he drove off, high speed away from the front gate of the mansion. 

"... Odd little imp. But remember what mother always said Stolas, odd can be useful." Stolas said to himself as he pocketed the card and entered the mansion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how a certain imp met a certain owl! And if you're wondering about the Prince reference, this IS set a few years back remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had to expand upon the info we got in the latest episode


End file.
